Petrichor
by Blackisz
Summary: Akashi od dłuższego czasu czuje, że czuje się coraz gorzej, dlatego wybiera się do pobliskiego szpitala, żeby się zbadać. Czy Midorimie uda się znaleźć odpowiednie lekarstwo na jego złe samopoczucie? / wyszło dziwnie


„**Petrichor"**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Dla Satoshi~<strong>

**Wyszło dziwnie. Jakoś tak meh ._. Jak już kiedyś mówiłam ten pairing pisze mi się dość dziwacznie, bo jednak nie mogę tutaj używać w ogóle przekleństw, żeby nie wyszło jakieś kompletne gówno. Nawet nie wiecie jak mi z tego powodu źle ;;**

* * *

><p>Gabinet wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w jego wyobraźni. Mały, pomalowany na odcień jasnej zieleni, która niemal raziła po oczach, przez odbijające się promienie słoneczne, które wpadały przez duże okno umieszczone naprzeciwko niezbyt dużego biurka, zawalonego różnego rodzaju teczkami pękającymi w szwach od nadmiaru papierów. Przy drzwiach wisiał kalendarz cały zamazany czerwonym markerem, a obok kosza na śmieci stała duża torba, do której niedbale zostały wepchnięte zmięte, szpitalne fartuchy. To naprawdę cud, że w kącie jakimś cudem udało się jeszcze upchnąć kozetkę, na której właśnie siedział.<p>

Uśmiechnął się i poluzował krawat, żeby móc głębiej odetchnąć. Zapach kurzu i, o dziwo, bo przecież okno nie było otwarte, petrichoru wypełnił jego płuca, a on sam nieświadomie zwilżył wyschnięte wargi czubkiem języka, jakby na coś czekając. Przez głowę przeleciało mu kilka wspomnień – niekoniecznie wartych rozpamiętywania w tym właśnie momencie. Westchnął cicho, nie mogąc się nadziwić, że minęło już tyle lat, a on nadal jest tak samo uparty jak za młodu.

* * *

><p><em>Chłopak spojrzał na granatowe niebo, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Poprawił torbę, która co chwila zsuwała mu się z ramienia i nie zważając, że nie ma parasola, bez zastanowienia wyszedł spod daszku zamontowanego przy wejściu do szkoły. <em>

_Westchnął z ulgą czując na skórze zimne krople. Nie było nic lepszego od popołudniowego deszczu. Zapach petrichoru uderzył w jego nozdrza, powoli uspokajając napięte ciało. Przeczesał palcami czerwoną grzywkę i posłał Midorimie ponaglające spojrzenie._

_- Pośpiesz się, chciałbym jeszcze wejść po drodze do księgarni._

_- Akashi nie bądź uparty. Zmokniesz!_

_- Lubię moknąć – odparł zupełnie szczerze._

_- Przeziębisz się jeszcze – Shintarou ze zdenerwowaniem poprawił grube oprawki okularów – Mam duży parasol oboje się pod nim zmieścimy._

_- O ile go otworzysz do wieczora._

_Chłopak jęknął cierpiętniczo i wrócił do mocowania się ze swoim parasolem, który jak na złość nie chciał się otworzyć. A przecież nie będzie wracał bez niego do domu w taką pogodę – na pewno złapałby jakieś świństwo, przez które jego stuprocentowa frekwencja na zajęciach ległaby w gruzach._

_- Gotowe! – Midorima z zadowoleniem otarł z czoła krople potu – No chodź. _

_- Coś się tak uparł?_

_- Hmpf, nie pochlebiaj sobie. Nie, żeby obchodziło mnie to, czy się rozchorujesz, czy też nie._

_- Złego licho nie bierze - mruknął Seijuurou z rozbawieniem obserwując jak na policzkach chłopaka wykwita dosyć pokaźnych rozmiarów rumieniec. _

_Chciał się jeszcze chwilę z nim podroczyć, jednak koniec końców skorzystał z propozycji. Wracali przez park w zupełnej ciszy, przerywanej tylko bębnieniem deszczu. Oboje nie należeli do osób nadto gadatliwych i dobrze się czuli, kiedy nie musieli starać się na siłę utrzymać pseudo przyjaznej konwersacji. Akashi odetchnął głęboko, obserwując krople wody spływające po liściach drzew, prosto w kałuże powstałe na płytach chodnikowych._

_- Uwielbiam zapach petrichoru. Jest odświeżający – oznajmił po chwili, wystawiając dłoń spod parasola._

_- Petrichor?_

_- Zapach deszczu, który spada na suchą ziemię. Co prawda, __najlepiej wyczuwalnym dla większości z nas zapachem kojarzącym się z burzą jest woń ozonu, jednak to nie brzmi w moim odczuciu już tak dobrze jak petrichor._

_- Jak zwykle interesujesz się jakimiś niedorzecznymi rzeczami – mruknął Shintarou i pochylił się, żeby go pocałować, jednak niemal natychmiast odskoczył jak oparzony – Twoje usta są lodowate! _

_- I słone – Akashi oblizał prowokująca dolną wargę – Nie panikuj. Nic mi nie będzie._

_- Ale..._

_- Jest dobrze tak jak jest – przerwał mu, biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech – Daj mi się nacieszyć wolnością. Kiedy wróci mój ojciec znowu będę musiał wracać samochodem prosto do domu._

_Midorima chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zdążył ugryźć się w język. Jego chłopak był nieprzewidywalny, uparty i nigdy nie pozwalał komuś sobą rządzić. Dalsza dyskusja nie miała więc najmniejszego sensu – nie udałoby mu się nakłonić go na zmianę zdania. _

_Westchnął tylko ciężko, obejmując mniejsze ciało ramieniem, próbując chociaż trochę je ogrzać. W zamian otrzymał lekkie szczypnięcie w rękę trzymającą parasol i cichy śmiech._

* * *

><p>Przeczesał krótką, czerwoną grzywkę palcami i przeniósł ponownie wzrok na Midorimę, który nadal wyglądał tak jakby miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha. Z rozbawieniem przechylił lekko głowę w bok, podpierając brodę na nadgarstku. Mężczyzna dość durnie wyglądał w opiętym, białym kitlu, niedbale przerzuconym przez szyję stetoskopem, nie wspominając już o gładko ulizanych włosach, które stały się praktycznie zupełnie siwe – jeszcze tylko gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały zielone pasma.<p>

Jednak jego oczy nadal miały niesamowity, niemal szmaragdowy odcień. Akashi mógł to zauważyć nawet przez lekko zaparowane szkła okularów w grubych, czarnych oprawkach. Intrygujące, że akurat to zapamiętał najlepiej. Postukał się chudym palcem po policzku w zadumie i spytał :

- Długo jeszcze każesz mi czekać, Shintarou?

Midorima drgnął nerwowo, przełykając głośno ślinę. Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do jego najlepszych. Nie dość, że był przedostatni w Oha Asie to jeszcze jego szczęśliwy przedmiot – turkusowy krawat – wcale nie pomagał mu odgonić paskudnego pecha. Wręcz przeciwnie, rano spóźnił się do pracy, telefony w sekretariacie się urywały, oblał ważne papiery kawą, a nie mógł wydrukować ich jeszcze raz, bo kserokopiarka poszła na zasłużoną emeryturę i dopiero jutro mieli dostarczyć nową, więc musiał wszystko ręcznie przepisać. O losie, gdyby tego jeszcze było mało w jego małym gabineciku ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się nie kto inny, a były kapitan Teikou.

Po prostu wybornie, lepiej być nie mogło.

* * *

><p><em>Seijuurou wwiercił w niego kpiące spojrzenie, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Midorima wyglądał w tym momencie gorzej niż żałośnie. Przemoczony do suchej nitki, z przylizanymi włosami i kaktusem w lewej dłoni – pewnie jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem na dziś. Było to tak komiczne, że miał duże problemy z powstrzymaniem złośliwego śmiechu. <em>

_- A więc, jednak postanowiłeś się ze mną spotkać po tym tchórzliwym mailu. _

_- Akashi to naprawdę..._

_- Ale ja rozumiem. Naprawdę rozumiem, Shintarou. Jesteś zmęczony. Ja w sumie trochę też. Skoro nie widzisz sensu w ciągnięciu tego dalej to zerwijmy. Tyle przynajmniej zrozumiałem z tej wiadomości. Tylko wolałbym, żebyś powiedział mi to osobiście._

_- To nie..._

_- Milcz – warknął Seijuurou, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy._

_Midorima momentalnie wzdrygnął się czując bijącą od niego chęć mordu. Nienawidził go w takim stanie – nieobliczalność to nie jedyny powód dla którego wszyscy się go bali i darzyli ogromnym respektem. Nie chciał zbyt wcześnie pożegnać się z tym światem więc grzecznie milczał, czekając aż chłopak znów zacznie mówić._

_- Widzisz Shintarou, ja zazwyczaj dostaję to czego chcę. Nie obchodzi mnie to czy będę musiał użyć siły, by to zdobyć, taki już po prostu jestem. Ale w twoim przypadku jakoś nie mogę się przemóc. Szanuję twoje zdanie, dlatego pozwolę ci odejść – westchnął z goryczą – Jednak nie będę na tyle miły, żeby pozwolić ci wracać ze mną pod jednym parasolem, nawet jeśli wyglądasz jak zmokła kura._

_- Nie chciałem. Naprawdę... uh._

_Zaciął się na chwilę, nie wiedząc do końca co chce mu powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie mu tak gładko. Sądził, że w najlepszym przypadku skończy bez ręki albo z poszramioną twarzą, jednak na nic takiego się nie zapowiadało. Chyba jak zwykle źle ocenił jego charakter przyćmiony, przez własny strach i szacunek do niego._

_- To nie ma teraz żadnego znaczenia – Akashi wziął głęboki oddech, powoli wypuszczając powietrze przez półotwarte usta – Petrichor to naprawdę piękny zapach. Szkoda, że już nigdy nie będziemy się mogli wspólnie nim porozkoszować._

_- Dziękuję ci._

_- Nic już nie mów. Potraktuj to jako pożegnanie, Shintarou._

_Burza zakończyła się tak samo szybko jak zaczęła._

* * *

><p>Mężczyzna zupełnie nie wiedział jak na to zareagować. Nie widział się z Seijuurou ponad czterdzieści lat. Po zakończeniu liceum, jakoś zbytnio nie kwapił się, żeby utrzymywać kontakt z którymkolwiek z Pokolenia Cudów. Dostał się na uczelnię za granicą, zdał ją z najwyższymi wynikami i wrócił do Japonii, gdzie od razu dostał posadę w jednym z lepszych szpitali. Miał swój ciasny pokoik, kilku pomocników, nie zamęczał się zbytnio, a i tak zarabiał sporo. Nie miał na co narzekać, a brak bliższych przyjaciół mu zbytnio nie doskwierał, od kiedy Takao się dowiedział, że wrócił na dobre do kraju i od czasu do czasy wyciągał go na piwo, albo wpadał z niezapowiedzianą wizytą do jego kawalerki.<p>

Tak, zdecydowanie było to dobre i spokojne życie. Shintarou nie należał do osób, które zbyt dużo wymagają. Lubił, kiedy wszystko miało swoje określone miejsce, było poukładane i działało zgodnie z planem. Dlatego nagłe pojawienie się Akashiego zaburzyło jego dotychczasowy tryb funkcjonowania. W ład i porządek wkradł się mały, złośliwy chaos, powodując chwilową niepewność podsycaną rosnącą paniką. Cholera, ciekawego co jeszcze go dzisiaj czeka? Zdecydowanie pechowy dzień zaczynał przeistaczać się powoli w koszmar z piekła rodem.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – wykrztusił w końcu, nadal do końca nie odzyskując nad sobą panowania.

- O ile się nie mylę to w tym budynku znajduje się szpital. To chyba logiczne, że przyszedłem się zbadać.

Dwukolorowe tęczówki zerknęły na niego z lekkim politowaniem. Mężczyzna spiął się jeszcze bardziej, trzęsącą się ręką sięgając po kubek z kawą. Zimny, gorzki napój smakował okropnie, ale chociaż pozwolił mu na chwilowe ogarnięcie myśli. Odstawił puste naczynie obok pojemnika na długopisy i ponownie odwrócił się w kierunku niespodziewanego pacjenta.

- Mój błąd. Przepraszam.

- Czyżbyś był zdenerwowany?

- To niedorzeczne – prychnął Midorima, poprawiając wprawnym ruchem okulary na zadartym nosie – Jak mogę ci pomóc?

- Chciałbym zrobić rutynowe badanie. Wolę mieć pewność, że na pewno nic mi nie jest.

- Rozumiem, w takim razie rozbierz się – Shintarou sięgnął po dopiero co założoną kartę, mechanicznie wypełniając zakreślone na zielono pola - To dość niespotykane, że przyszedłeś z własnej woli do szpitala, nigdy przecież nie chorowałeś. Naprawdę podupadasz na zdrowiu? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- Sam sprawdź.

Chrząknął nerwowo, kiedy Seijuurou spojrzał na niego wymownie. Dawno już nie czuł takiej presji. Fakt, że te okropne ślepia obserwują każdy jego ruch, okropnie go dekoncentrował. Jakoś na boisku nigdy nie miał z tym problemów, ale o ile dobrze pamiętał, zawsze miał problem z zachowaniem kontaktu wzrokowego, kiedy rozmawiał z nim w szkole, albo spędzał wspólnie wolny czas, co najczęściej kończyło się kolejną partią gry w shogi. Nie, żeby to lubił, wszak nigdy nie udało mu się z nim wygrać, ale nie umiał mu powiedzieć tego wprost. Uczucie zdominowania nie do końca mu odpowiadało, jednak nie potrafił mu odmówić.

Akashi wzdrygnął się niekontrolowanie, gdy poczuł zimny stetoskop na swoich plecach. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując zignorować irytujące mrowienie w okolicach karku. Od dawna, a raczej od kiedy zerwali, nie pozwalał się nikomu dotykać nawet przez ubranie, więc kontakt z czyjąś skórą wydawał mu się w tym momencie czymś gorzej niż obrzydliwym. Z ledwością powstrzymał się, przed odruchem wymiotnym, kiedy drewniany patyczek dotknął jego języka wraz z podniebieniem. Jedyne co ratowało go przed zwróceniem obiadu był fakt, że to jednak Midorima go badał.

* * *

><p><em>Czuł zbliżającą się burzę w powietrzu, jednak nie potrafił się z tego cieszyć. Petrichor kojarzył mu się teraz tylko z negatywnymi emocjami, które usilnie próbował z siebie wyrzucić. Jednak nie za bardzo mu się to udawało, co doprowadzało go powoli do irytacji. Nie lubił być kontrolowany, a teraz miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś zakuł go w niewidzialne kajdany, utrudniając tym samym codziennie funkcjonowanie.<em>

_- Paniczu, proszę odejść od okna. Jeszcze się panicz przeziębi._

_- Jestem trochę za stary, żebyś nadal mnie tak nazywała, Mifuko – odparł, posyłając sprzątaczce zimne spojrzenie._

_Kobieta wzdrygnęła się lekko, wybąkała pod nosem przeprosiny i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając dość głośno drzwi. Akashi skrzywił się zniesmaczony, nie mogąc zrozumieć jak to babsko mogło się tak długo utrzymać w tej pracy, skoro nie posiadało za grosz kobiecego podporządkowania i gracji._

_Westchnął ciężko i wystawił rękę przez okno, chcąc poczuć pierwsze krople deszcze na rozpalonej skórze. _

* * *

><p>- To wszystko, możesz się ubrać.<p>

Seijuurou prawie westchnął z ulgą, kiedy usłyszał te słowa. Bez słowa narzucił na siebie koszulę i zaczął zapinać guziki. Shintarou zagryzł dolną wargę, nie do koca wiedząc co powiedzieć, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku biurka, udając że szuka czegoś w szufladzie, żeby tylko nie musieć ponownie nawiązać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

To było przerażające jak bardzo Akashi się nie zmienił, pomimo upływu lat. Włosy nadal miały odcień krwistej czerwieni, twarz nie wykrzywiły żadne zmarszczki, oczy pozostawały tak samo wąskie i pełne ignorancji jak zawsze. Gładkie usta wyciągnięte w lekkim, złośliwym uśmiechu, niezbyt wysokie, ale utrzymywane w dobrej kondycji ciało. O tak. Bez żadnych wątpliwości, to był ten sam diabeł.

Wzdrygnął się, czując przeszywające spojrzenie na swoich plecach. Poczuł jak wzdłuż kręgosłupa spłynęło mu kilka zimnych kropelek potu. To naprawdę niedorzeczne jak bardzo stresował się w jego towarzystwie. Przecież nie byli już nastolatkami, nie powinien nadal czuć przed nim respektu, a tym bardziej strachu. Chrząknął, żeby pozbyć się chrypki i oznajmił :

- Jesteś w pełni zdrowy, nie masz żadnych powodów do zmartwień.

- Oh? – Seijuurou podniósł brodę do góry, wiążąc krawat – Na pewno?

- Nie wierzysz mi?

- Nie, że ci nie wierzę, bo rzeczywiście nie mogę narzekać na sprawność swojego organizmu – strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek ze swojego ramienia i wbił w Midorimę dwukolorowe tęczówki – Chodzi o to, że ja po prostu wiem, że coś mi jest. A ja nigdy się nie mylę. Moja intuicja jest ponadprzeciętna, jak zresztą wszystkie moje zdolności.

Shintarou westchnął cicho, słysząc niezachwianą pewność siebie w jego głosie. Naprawdę nic się nie zmienił. Nadal uważał się za chodzący absolut. Bijąca od niego aura, była tak samo przytłaczająca jak za czasów szkolnych. W głębi ducha, mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że troszkę, tak tylko troszeńkę, za tym tęsknił.

- Niepokoi mnie to od dłuższego, ale to naprawdę dłuższego czasu. Dlatego właśnie przyszedłem do ciebie po odpowiednie lekarstwo.

- Możemy pobrać krew i dokładniej ją zbadać jeśli ma cię to uspokoić, a co ważniejsze przekonać.

- Hm, niekoniecznie o to mi chodziło, ale skoro proponujesz to nie odmówię.

Seijuurou patrzył z nieukrywaną przyjemnością jak żylasta, spracowana dłoń o idealnie wypiłowanych paznokciach wypisuje skierowanie. Jego charakter pisma pozostał tak samo paskudny jak za czasów gimnazjum - wtedy bardzo często padał ofiarą drwin, że powinien zostać artystą albo lekarzem. To naprawdę zabawne, że rzeczywiście druga opcja się sprawdziła.

- Nie masz obrączki. Nie ożeniłeś się? – Akashi z zainteresowaniem przekrzywił głowę w bok.

Midorima, kiedy usłyszał to niedorzeczne pytanie, mocniej przycisnął stalówkę pióra do papieru, tym samym prawie robiąc kleksa. Był bardziej niż zszokowany, niestety w tym negatywnym sensie. Zmarszczył brwi i poprawił nerwowym ruchem grube oprawki okularów.

- To niespodziewane. Czemu cię to interesuje?

- Zwykła ciekawość.

- Nie, nie ożeniłem się. Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury.

- Zawsze byłeś w głębi duszy niepoprawnym romantykiem. Czyżbyś nie spotkał „tej jedynej"? – Seijuurou posłał mu kpiący uśmiech najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiąc.

- Bzdura – mężczyzna prychnął pod nosem – Mógłbyś przestać mnie tak strofować?

- Nie. Lubię to robić.

- Nie zawsze wypada być stuprocentowo szczerym.

- Brzydzę się kłamstwem, dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Czyli co? Teraz ja mam wypytać cię o wszystkie aspekty twojego życia? – spytał poważnie Shintarou, składając zamaszysty podpis w rogu kartki.

- Możesz próbować, ale ja i tak ci nie odpowiem.

- Jesteś niereformowalny.

Midorima parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem i wręczył mu wypisane skierowanie. Oczy Akashiego niebezpiecznie się zwęziły, gdy ich palce się zetknęły. Chociaż był to tylko ułamek sekundy, poczuł elektryzujący dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gdy jego wargi zetknęły się z o wiele większymi odpowiedniczkami. Krotki, zdawkowy pocałunek smakował słono – tak samo jak wtedy, gdy wracali razem ze szkoły przez park w trakcie deszczu.

- Więc... nadal uważasz, że jesteś chory i potrzebujesz sobie przebadać krew? – Shintarou chrząknął, zezując w bok i poprawiając sobie okulary na zadartym nosie.

- Już nie. Dostałem odpowiednie lekarstwo więc jestem pewien, że uda mi się wyzdrowieć bez takich drastycznych środków. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będziesz musiał podawać mi je codziennie?

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Akashi posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie, pozwalając przyciągnąć się jeszcze bliżej. Był chory jeszcze mocniej niż przypuszczał, jednak w tym momencie przestało mu to zupełnie przeszkadzać.


End file.
